


Bloodsucker

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunters, jookyun - Freeform, okay again i don't know what to tag else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: "You see," the vampire leans back in chair as far as handcuffs allow, "the ancient instincts couldn't be satisfied with one blood bag. Hunting is much more fun."
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bloodsucker

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or treat?

Jooheon had been hunting monsters for a long time. He saw a lot of terrible things, but something like this one was first on his count. This _thing_ that was sitting in front of him with tape on its mouth, handcuffed to the table, and darkly flashed eyes, glared at the hunter with evil eyes, could hypnotize people with its voice, moved faster than its species, and was extremely beautiful.

"One more time, where is your nest?" Jooheon asks tiredly. 

"You're so clever," Minhyuk's mocking voice hears from microphone. "You shut him up, and now you're asking questions, bravo."

"Shut up," Jooheon snaps at him. "He almost ate me, when I was trying to catch him. This vampire can hypnotise people with his voice."

Their small office "Venandi" was a kind of supernatural police. It's no longer news to people that they are not the only ones who exist on this earth. Once upon a time, two worlds made an agreement, according to which the monsters received equal rights in exchange for the inviolability of the human race. But some children of the Darkness were not satisfied with this agreement, so to this day you still could hear about bloodthirsty attacks in the news. That's where their organization came in.

"You'd catched so many monsters, and now you're afraid of a little bloodsucker?" Minhyuk continues mocking. 

"Well, if you're so brave, maybe you want to take my place?" Jooheon's starting to lose his patience. On the one hand, Minhyuk was right, but on the other...

"Fuck it," Jooheon thinks. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

The vampire, who had been watching the argument in silence, narrowed his eyes and studied the hunter. There was something in him. 

"If you try to bite me, you'll get a tranquilizer," Jooheon warns, and carefully removes the tape from vampire's mouth. He isn't that bad, really. 

"Thanks for nothing," the vampire licks his dried lips and smirks, showing his fangs, when he notices the hunter's not taking his eyes off him. "Like what you see?"

"Why are you killing people?" Jooheon ignores him and blinks off a delusion. What the heck is wrong with him, it's not the right time to relax. "You have blood banks."

"You see," the vampire leans back in chair as far as handcuffs allow, "the ancient instincts couldn't be satisfied with one blood bag. Hunting is much more fun."

"I thought, our ancestors solved this problem," Jooheon skeptically arches an eyebrow. "Who are you, an animal? There are those who suppress these instincts in themselves and live quite a normal ordinary life."

"These pathetic exuses of true vampires forgot who they really are," the vampire frowns in disgust. "I don't want to kill my true self," he suddenly leans forward, and Jooheon reflexively reaches for the gun belt. This action doesn't go unnoticed by the vampire. 

"Don't worry, I won't bite," he says and laughs from his witty joke. 

"Where is your nest?" the hunter repeats his question again. 

"I'm the only one."

"Well, there is something at least," Jooheon thinks while writing something on paper.

"You know what I want the most right now?" the vampire spokes up. 

Jooheon rises his eyes on him in unspoken question, and the vampire continues. 

"I want to sink my fangs in your soft neck and drain you, you're probably so delicious."

Jooheon gets up from his seat and walks around the table to stand next to the vampire. 

"Many have tried, and I don't think you're the lucky one," he says, undoing handcuffs from the table. "Up."

What happens next, Jooheon doesn't have time to understand. He sees the vampire's nails lengthen into claws, and he scratches the metal, breaking the chain, and the next second the hunter is pinned against the wall. The back of his head is aching, and the air suddenly disappears from his lungs, and Jooheon scrambles the clawed hand on his throat with both hands in attempt to loosen the grip.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure," the vampire leans forward a little, studying the hunter's face, and loosens his hand. He leans even closer to the neck, and inhales Jooheon's smell. His pupils widen, almost filling the bloody red irises, and the vampire bares his fangs and bites into the soft skin.

Jooheon bites back a scream and tries to push him away, but his body doesn't listen to him, and the hunter realizes that the poison has started to work, and if he doesn't do something now, this bloodsucker will be the last thing he sees before he dies.

But the vampire suddenly pulls away from his neck and whispers into his ear.

"My name is Changkyun, remember it. Remember and don't forget because starting from today, I will be around. I won't kill you now just because I like you. But if you stumble, I'll be there. If you hesitate, I'll be there."

Jooheon slumps to the floor and seems to lose consciousness. When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is worried Minhyuk, muttering something about how he shouldn't have left the post and gotten distracted. 

And there was no sign of the vampire.

***

Since that day Jooheon lost his peace. He stopped sleeping well, eating well, and coffee and doughnuts became his favorite food. He was paranoid and constantly felt that someone was watching him.

He can't stop thinking about Changkyun. About that bite. Jooheon wants to feel that pain again, as sharp fangs tear through his skin, as the vampire drains the blood from him along with his precious life…

Jooheon's afraid of his thoughts. This is out of his character at all, so he throws himself into work and takes cases one by one. 

Of course, his friends noticed a sudden change in the hunter's behavior, but no matter how much they tried to find out the reason, they were unsuccessful.

Jooheon comes back home tired and broken after another busy day at work. All he wants to do is lie down and sleep, but he can't. He must be on lookout, every minute, every second.

He leans back on the bed and stares thoughtlessly at the ceiling, but after a few minutes, fatigue takes its toll. His eyes closes, and Jooheon falls into a doze.

Warm palm falls over Jooheon's eyes and he opens them abruptly, but all he sees is darkness. He jerks and reaches under the pillow for the gun, but his hand is caught.

"Why so rude, I thought you will be glad to see me," the voice sounds very near. 

"And why the fuck should I?"

"Because you need me."

Jooheon feels his heart stops for a second and then starts racing. 

"Why are you so sure?" he nervously gulps. 

"I can hear your heartbeat," there is insinuating whisper in his ear. "And I know what is your desire."

The hunter gives up. There is no point in lying and resistance, Changkyun sees through him. 

_"Bite me."_

The vampire as if has been waiting for this. He leans so low that Jooheon can feel his warm breath on his skin, and the next moment, an unbearable pain like a thousand knives pierces through him.

Changkyun is hungry, terribly hungry, he drinks the sweet liquid, and he thinks that a little more and he won't be able to stop. This man's blood drove the vampire crazy, it's like a drug for him, he could no longer drink other people's blood, it was disgusting to him. Changkyun needed only Jooheon.

Changkyun finally pulls away from his neck and removes his hand, and presses his thumb on the hunter's chin, forcing his mouth open, and kisses him, letting Jooheon to taste his own blood on his tongue. 

Jooheon doesn't know how to react, so he doesn't move for a second, and then he responds furiously, teeth crashing, and buries his fingers in the vampire's hair, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks it's very soft. Changkyun bites his lips, licking drops of blood, making Jooheon a little moan in his mouth. 

He pulls away first, closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath, and when he opens his eyes, he meets a hungry, bloody red stare. But this is not the same hunger that the vampire suffered a few minutes ago.

"What the hell with me..." Jooheon talks to himself, but Changkyun answers him. 

"It's simple, you fell in love."

Jooheon wants to say something, but the vampire continues. 

"The problem is, I did too."


End file.
